Electric guitars are normally played with a hand held pick that has been made from a variety of materials and with a number of shapes over the years. From time to time changes have been made to provide unique sounds or other acoustic effects.
Oddo U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,137 is representative of a pick having a pair of pick blades secured together to provide a multiple sound or tone each time the string of the instrument is struck with a pick blade. Serrations are disclosed on an edge of a single blade to be used for picking the strings. These serrations have rounded corners and are disclosed as being effective to produce a tremolo effect of each note struck from the string.